Chillin' Like a Villain
thumb|250px Chillin' Like a Villain é uma canção do filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes 2, cantada por Evie, Jay, Carlos e Ben. Letra Evie: Let me tell you something you can really trust Everybody's got a wicked side I know you think that you can never be like us Watch and learn so you can get it right Evie, Jay, e Carlos: You need to drag your feet You need to nod your head You need to lean back Slip through the cracks You need to not care Carlos: Uh, you need to not stare Evie, Jay, e Carlos: You need a whole lotta help Evie: You need to not be yourself You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how And once you catch this feeling Evie, Jay, e Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (hey) Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain Evie: You draw attention when you act like that Let us teach you how to disappear You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here Evie, Jay, e Carlos: You need to watch your back You need to creep around You need to slide real smooth Don't make a sound And if you want it, take it And if you can't take it, break it And if you care about your health Evie: Seriously, you need to not be yourself You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how And once you catch this feeling Evie, Jay, e Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', chillin', ohhhh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a Ben: I really wanna be bad a lot And I'm giving it my best shot But it's hard being what I'm not Carlos: Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught Evie: He's right, we gotta stay low-key Now show us how bad you can be Ben: Like this? (Evie: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Like this? (Yeah, yeah) Oh yeah, I think I got this Let's go, I'm ready to rock this And I ain't gonna thank you for your help I think I found the worst in myself Evie: You wanna be cool? Let me show you how You need to break the rules I can show you how And once you catch this feeling Evie, Jay, e Carlos: Yeah, once you catch this feeling You'll be chillin', chillin', ohhhh Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain (chillin') Chillin' like a villain Vídeo Chillin' Like a Villain (From "Descendants 2") Trivialidades Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Descendentes Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções em grupo